


系

by AaliyahLiu



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 07:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15529692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AaliyahLiu/pseuds/AaliyahLiu
Summary: 缘起是群里讨论查理笛是“其中一人一定会参加对方葬礼”的关系，之后又杂糅了梅林千里眼、希腊神话等诸多设（nao）定（dong）。魔笛本身是一个很希腊式的人物，不仅长得美如希腊雕塑，而且这届世界杯的征程也是一个反抗命运的很希腊式的命题，因此私认为用希腊悲剧的宿命论来套他再合适不过了。最后，BE预警！一方死亡预警！





	系

韦德兰•乔尔卢卡曾笑言自己与卢卡•莫德里奇的关系，就是“第一眼就知道我们中的一人会参加对方的葬礼”。

如今看来此话所言不假，莫德里奇心想。

当年自己进入迪纳摩时还是个瘦弱的牧羊少年，而乔尔卢卡身材颀长，肩膀宽厚，同时性格憨厚，带给莫德里奇很大的安全感。年龄相仿的二人相互吸引，很快就打成一片，甚至分到了同一间宿舍，每当夜幕降临时便隔着床头柜脸对着脸，谈论着说不完的青春梦想。

所以当那晚莫德里奇从噩梦中惊醒时，他自然而然地呼唤了乔尔卢卡的名字。

“韦德罗！”

乔尔卢卡被隔壁床少年的泣音唤醒，连忙起身，跪到莫德里奇床边。

“卢奇亚诺，你怎么了？”稍微迟疑了一下，他还是用手拢住了少年的肩膀。

“我……我做了一个噩梦，梦见自己在教堂里，还有许多人在哭，我也伏在一具棺木上哭……然后棺盖被打开了，我看到了……”

莫德里奇哽咽了一下，乔尔卢卡怀疑这小子是昨天在休息室看恐怖片被吓到了。

“卢卡，没事，你看到的都是假的，那些吓人的东西是不存在的。”

“不！不是你想的那样……我看到了……我看到的是你的脸。”

乔尔卢卡倒吸了一口冷气，这可不是什么好兆头。

他的小伙伴此时正用盈满泪水的双眼望着他，仿佛受伤的小鹿一样惹人怜爱。“韦德罗，你发誓，你发誓不会随随便便就死！你不要丢下我一个人！” 在硝烟尚未远去的巴尔干半岛，死亡仍是笼罩在所有人心中无法散去的阴霾。

乔尔卢卡将莫德里奇的头靠在自己怀里，顺势揉了揉他乱蓬蓬的金发。“没事的，梦都是反的，卢奇亚诺，我们未来会有辉煌的成就，我们会活很久，成为两个受人敬仰的，呃，老头。” 

乔尔卢卡感觉埋在他颈窝的小脑袋笑着抖了一下，松了一口气。

“你梦到来参加我的葬礼，这说明直到去世的那天，我们都是很好的朋友，不是吗？”

莫德里奇万万没想到，儿时的梦话竟一语成谶。

他坐在他曾经举行婚礼的教堂，此时进行的却是韦德兰•乔尔卢卡的葬礼。乔尔卢卡未能成为一名享誉世界的球星，但他稳健的发挥和坚忍的意志，使他成为公认的克罗地亚队的中流砥柱。同时，他与前国家队队友以及当年世界顶尖中场球员卢卡•莫德里奇之间的亲密关系，在他们二人退出足坛多年后，也仍是人们茶余饭后的谈资。因此，这场本应名不见经传的葬礼却吸引了大量的与会者，人们都想借这次难得的机会，瞻仰一下退隐多年的传奇球星的尊荣，再怀缅一下克罗地亚曾经的荣耀时代。

但人们很快就失望了，他们只能见到一位灰白头发的小个子老人坐在前排，脸上的褶皱比他离开公众视线时更深刻，那曾经纯净的褐色眼眸，此时也仿若一潭死水，映不出一丝昔日的光彩。从早晨到傍晚，从葬礼开始到结束，从人流涌动到万籁俱寂，老人的面色仿若希腊雕塑一般岿然不动，

葬礼的一切都无法让莫德里奇产生真实感，即使站在他的墓前，莫德里奇也无法相信自己再也见不到乔尔卢卡那熟悉的面庞，仿佛他只是转会去了另一家俱乐部，毕竟一路走来，除了开始几年在迪纳摩和热刺的岁月，二人总是聚少离多。但是两人只要有机会见面，总像不曾分离般亲密无间。随着年岁日益增长，年少时那诡异的梦境也渐渐从记忆的水底浮现出原形，提醒着他命运的晚风将至。尽管如此，他还是希望，那一天能来得晚一点，再晚一点，让他能有足够的时间做好准备，与挚爱道别。

他的乔尔卢卡怎么可能丢下他先走一步呢？

在老人愣神的时候，一个穿着丧服的男孩跑了过来，灰绿色的眼睛，鸦黑的短发，和乔尔卢卡年轻时非常相似。

莫德里奇记得他是韦德兰•乔尔卢卡的孙子。他也叫卢卡。

“莫德里奇先生，这个是爷爷……爷爷去世之前，嘱托我交给您的。” 男孩有些羞涩地递给了他一个深蓝色天鹅绒包裹的小盒子。

天啊，那真的很像一只戒指盒。莫德里奇心想。

老人颤抖着将小盒打开，一枚小巧的圆环轻轻地落入了他的掌中。那并不是一枚戒指，或者说不是一枚真正意义上的戒指：两股柔韧的细丝相互缠绕，在顶端编成一个小巧的蝴蝶结，围成了一枚无名指粗细的圆环。

莫德里奇仔细端详着这个精致的“工艺品”，当他真正意识到那是什么的时候，全身的热血仿佛都在叫嚣沸腾着，涌向心脏，这股巨大的冲击让他仿佛被扼住喉咙，眼眶涨得通红，用手捂紧嘴却仍发出泣不成声的呜咽。这种久违的感觉他曾在与大力神杯失之交臂的时候体会到，曾在从国家队退役时体会到，但没有哪一次比今天在乔尔卢卡的葬礼上的这一次更深入骨髓。

那是意识到自己与所珍视的一切错过，最终只能眼睁睁目睹其被命运强行收回时的痛苦。

他早已不是球场上白衣翩翩的少年，当年飘扬在绿野的金发也变得枯槁灰颓。但金丝与墨丝编织成的小小圆环却仍散发着灿烂的光泽，一如当年两名少年在绿茵场边头与头依偎在一起，金发与黑发相互纠缠。

那时少年还不知明天路在何方，不知梦想有多远，不知何日就要远走他乡，不知如何向身边人诉说爱意。在这日复一日的点滴时光里，乔尔卢卡思考的只是，如何能从卢奇亚诺柔软蓬松的金发中薅走几根作为纪念，又不会被小个子少年踹断胫骨。

他最终得逞了，他将这得来不易的“珍宝”小心翼翼地藏在枕套里。等他的卢奇亚诺成名之后，他的金发一定会比王冠上闪烁的黄金更价值连城，乔尔卢卡心想。

那么到那时，自己又在何处？仍旧碌碌无为四处碰壁？当莫德里奇登上世界舞台时，又有什么能证明他们曾同枕而眠，梦过相同的梦？

乔尔卢卡感到深深的不安，但不愿意让自己的情绪影响到身边的同伴。他一方面愿意让全世界看到卢奇亚诺的优秀，让他获得与他相匹配的地位与荣誉，同时又自私地想要卢奇亚诺眼神永远单纯，想要他永远在自己身边，想让他褐色的瞳仁只映着自己的身影。

然而理智最终战胜了情感，乔尔卢卡剪下一缕黑发，与那缕金发一起编成了一枚小小的指环。这当然颇费了些时间，尤其是乔尔卢卡并不擅长手工，而且还要背着同屋的莫德里奇。他将这小小的秘密收在了祖母留给他的戒指盒里，里面还有另一枚戒指，祖母说留给他未来结婚用。

那另一枚戒指最终在婚礼上由他亲手套在了妻子的无名指上。

而那个小小的圆环现在正静静躺在莫德里奇手中，诉说着那些年少时未能开口讲出的深情。

数十载岁月洗练，从萨格勒布到白鹿巷，从国家队到回归迪纳摩；从婚礼到葬礼，从双星登场到功成身退，他们两人的人生早已紧紧交织在一起，就像诞生于莫伊莱指尖的两条相互缠绕的丝线。克罗托系起两人相遇的结，拉克西斯编织他们的辉煌，最终阿特洛波斯的剪刀无情地落下，剪断他们一生的纠葛。

这一次，韦德兰•乔尔卢卡将一个人踏上旅程。他心爱的卢奇亚诺注定无法与他同行。

黄昏的海风拂过墓园，远处传来了橡树沙沙的挽歌。

年代久远的圆环内部早已枯朽，一阵风吹过，便轻轻将它从莫德里奇的手掌中托起。

两股丝线再也无法相互系紧，在风中散开了。

莫德里奇急忙伸手去抓，却仅能用指尖堪堪勾住那缕金丝。而那缕熟悉的墨丝飘飘悠悠，飞过教堂的尖顶，飞过马科西米尔球场，飞过静静流淌的萨瓦河，飞向了他无法触及的天幕的另一端。

End


End file.
